yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Anime
SohokuSeason3.png|Sohoku Season 3 Key Visual HakoneSeason3.png|Hakone Academy Season 3 Key Visual The Yowamushi Pedal anime adaptation aired from October 7, 2013 to June 30, 2014 with 38 total episodes. The second season, Yowamushi Pedal: Grande Road, aired from October 6, 2014 to March 30, 2015 with 24 total episodes. Discotek announced on December 21, 2014 that it licensed both season one and season two for home distribution with English subtitles in North America, and released the first season on January 26, 2016.Discotek's Yowapeda Site On October, 6 2015, the animation staff announced season three. According to the key visuals released March 25, 2016, the new season will feature an art style reminiscent of The Movie's art style. On May 15, 2016, season three's scheduled air date was announced to be January 2017Yowapeda.com News, and an animated adaption of the Spare Bike chapters was announced to begin airing in September 2016.Yowapeda.com News Episodes → Main articles: First Season Episode List, Second Season Episode List, Third Season Episode List, Fourth Season Episode List An extra episode OVA titled Yowamushi Pedal: Special Ride was released on August 8, 2013, before the first season began airing on television. It covers an extra story included in the 24th volume of the manga along with some original scenes. Movies Reride.png|Re:Ride Reroad.png|Re:Road Moviepromo.png|Watanabe's promotional sketch for Yowamushi Pedal: The Movie. Movieposter.png|Yowamushi Pedal:The Movie The Yowamushi Pedal Re:RIDE compilation film was shown in 10 Japanese theaters from September 19th, 2014 to October 2nd, 2014. The Blu-ray and DVD released December 17th, 2014. It is a retelling of the first season taking place at Toudou's family inn where he, Makishima, and Onoda reflect on the events. The second compilation film, Yowamushi Pedal Re:ROAD, released June 12th, 2015, and aired in Japanese theaters until June 25th. It's Blu-ray and DVD release December 16th, 2015. A new film with an original story drafted by Watanabe, titled Yowamushi Pedal: The Movie, released in Japan on August 28th, 2015. It takes place after the end of the second season, after the Inter High finishes, when Sohoku is invited to the "Kumamoto, Country of Fire Yamanami Race" held annually where prominent Inter High teams compete in Kumamoto, on Aso Mountain. Team Kumamoto-Daiichi participates, introducing a new character, Yoshimoto Shin, their "climber of fire." The Blu-ray and DVD for The Movie release February 17th, 2016. Staff *Producers: TMS Entertainment, TOHO Animation *Original Creator: Watanabe Wataru *Director: Nabeshima Osamu *Series Composition: Yoshida Reiko *Character Design: Yoshida Takahiko *Mechanical Design: Mizumura Yoshio *Main Animator: Horiuchi Hiroyuki *Art Setting: Aoki Tomoyuki *Art Director: Yoshihara Shunichiro *Color Design: Nakao Fusako *CGI Director: Sanada Takeshi *Director of Photography: Katsurayama Takeshi *Music: Kan Sawada *Sound Director: Takedera Takeshi *Editing: Sakamoto Kumiko Cast Sohoku High School *'Onoda Sakamichi:' Yamashita Daiki *'Imaizumi Shunsuke:' Toriumi Kousuke *'Naruko Shoukichi:' Fukushima Jun *'Kinjou Shingo:' Yasumoto Hiroki *'Makishima Yusuke:' Morikubo Showtaro *'Tadokoro Jin:' Ito Kentaro *'Teshima Junta:' Kishio Daisuke *'Aoyagi Hajime:' Matsuoka Yoshitsugu *'Kanzaki Miki: 'Suwa Ayaka *'Tachibana Aya:' Han Megumi *'Sugimoto Terufumi:' Miyata Kouki *'Mr. Pierre:' Horiuchi Kenyuu *'Sakurai Tsuyoshi:' Semizu Akatsuki *'Kawada Takuya: 'Shimowada Hiroki Hakone Academy *'Fukutomi Juichi:' Maeno Tomoaki *'Manami Sangaku:' Yonaga Tsubasa *'Toudou Jinpachi:' Kakihara Tetsuya *'Shinkai Hayato:' Hino Satoshi *'Arakita Yasutomo:' Yoshino Hiroyuki *'Izumida Touichirou:' Abe Atsushi *'Kuroda Yukinari:' Nojima Kenji *'Miyahara:' Kitahara China Kyoto Fushimi High School *'Midousuji Akira:' Yusa Kouji *'Ishigaki Koutarou:' Nojima Hirofumi *'Mizuta Nobuyuki:' Suzuki Chihiro *'Ihara Tomoya:' Kikuchi Yukitoshi *'Tsuji Akihisa:' Tokuishi Katsuhiro *'Yamaguchi:' Odagaki Yuta Hiroshima Kureminami Tech *'Machimiya Eikichi:' Seki Tomokazu *'Ibitani Ryou:' Shimozuma Yoshiyuki *'Satozaki:' Tokuishi Katsuhiro *'Higashimura:' Hama Kento Other *'Kanzaki Tooji:' Suwabe Junichi *'Sakamichi's Mother:' Kumagaya Nina *'Taura:' Tajiri Hiroaki *'Daitsubu Takeshi:' Kawada Shinji *'Tatebayashi Motonari:' Saito Soma *'Shibata Yasuyuki:' Kazama Yuuto *'Yoshimoto Shin:' Miyano Mamoru Love Hime *'Himeno Kotori:' Tamura Yukari *'Arimaru Shunya:' Kaji Yuki *'Mage:' Suwabe Junichi Music Opening Themes 'First Season' # Reclimb (リクライム) by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D # Weak Flame (弱虫な炎) by MAGIC OF LiFE (formerly DIRTY OLD MEN) # Be As One by Team Sohoku 'Second Season' # Determination by LASTGASP # Remind (リマインド) by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D Third Season # Cadence (ケイデンス) by Takaaki Natsushiro # Transit (トランジット) by Takaaki Natsushiro Fourth Season # My Voice (僕の声) by Rhythmic Toy World # Dancing (ダンシング) by YouthK Saeki(佐伯ユウスケ) Ending Themes 'First Season' # Call Up a Wind (風を呼べ) by UNDER GRAPH # I'm Ready by AUTRIBE featuring MAGIC OF LiFE (formerly DIRTY OLD MEN) # Glory Road by Team Hakone Academy 'Second Season' # Realize (リアライズ) by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D # One Second to Glory (栄光への一秒) by MAGIC OF LiFE (formerly DIRTY OLD MEN) Third Season # Now or Never (ナウオアネバー) by YouthK Saeki(佐伯ユウスケ) # A High Place (タカイトコロ) by YouthK Saeki(佐伯ユウスケ) Fourth Season # Carry The Hope by THE HIGH CADENCE # Over The Limit by ROUTE85 Movie Themes 'Re:RIDE' * Days by LASTGASP 'Re:ROAD' * Believer by LASTGASP 'Yowamushi Pedal: The Movie' * Link by LASTGASP 'Yowamushi Pedal: Spare Bike' * The Beginning Days (はじまりの日々) by MAGIC OF LiFE (formerly DIRTY OLD MEN) 'Re:GENERATION' * Strength and Weakness (ツヨサヨワサ) YouthK Saeki(佐伯ユウスケ) Character Songs There are eight Yowamushi Pedal character song CDs, each featuring two characters from the series. The CDs contain two individual character songs and one duet, except for the 8th CD (Makishima&Toudou) which contains two duet songs. A compilation album, titled Yowamushi Pedal Character Song Album, released on July 15th, 2015. It contains 24 tracks from the previous character song CDs. → Main article: Character Songs Soundtracks # Yowamushi Pedal OST 1 # Yowamushi Pedal OST 2 # Yowamushi Pedal Grande Road OST # Yowamushi Pedal: The Movie OST DVD&Blu-ray Volumes A total of 13 DVD/Blu-ray volumes of Yowamushi Pedal have been released for the anime's first season. Each volume has 3 episodes on it, except for the 13th, which contains the final two episodes. There are 8 total DVD/Blu-ray volumes released for Grande Road. → Main article: DVD&Blu-ray Volumes External Links * Main Anime Site * Spare Bike Anime Site References Category:Content Category:Anime